Solo un baile
by MrRayney
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos de "Cita con el Destino". Chico Bestia y Raven se dan cuenta de que a pesar de ser superhéroes también son adolescentes. Y como todo adolescente ellos pueden divertirse, salir o por lo menos tener su primer baile.


_**Just a Dance**_

_**Escrito por Kat097**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Just a Dance es una bella historia, conmovedora y que a pesar de ser un solo capitulo, dejara satisfecho al lector, pues el acercamiento que ahí aquí es bastante creíble.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solo un baile<strong>_

Raven observo a Robin sostener a Starfire mientras bailaban y simplemente miro a otro lado bruscamente ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos fueran tan ajenos? Eso era algo que pasaba cuando uno no podía expresar sus emociones. Te volvías mucho más consiente de las cosas que te rodean.

Mientras Cyborg comprobaba sus monitores.

—Voy a ir a tomar algo. Creo que nos merecemos un refresco gratis después de todo este lio— Aviso Cyborg quien comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos.

Eso dejo a Chico Bestia solo con Raven.

—Lo hicimos bien— Dijo Chico Bestia con una sonrisa y estirando sus brazo.

Raven simplemente se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Si— Respondió Raven quien comenzó a caminar por el borde del barco, alejándose de las luces. La suave y relajante música flotaba por el aire. Chico Bestia decidió seguirla.

— ¿Crees que él vaya a invitarla pronto a salir?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

— ¿Quién?— Respondió Raven con otra pregunta, aunque ella ya sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo.

—Robin. Quiero decir, creo que es bastante obvio que le gusta Starfire ¿Has visto la forma en la que estaban bailando?—

—Si—

—Entonces ¿Crees que lo hará?— Pregunto de nuevo Chico Bestia.

—Realmente no lo sé, Chico Bestia. No soy psíquica— Respondió Raven con un suspiro de frustración.

Los dos finalmente se detuvieron y observaron a las estrellas brillar en el cielo, se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato.

—Nunca tuve una fiesta de graduación— Comento Chico Bestia rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos.

—Yo tampoco ¿Y?— Pregunto Raven con indiferencia.

—Bueno ¿Nunca has querido asistir a una?—

—No. Son solo una pérdida de tiempo— Respondió de nuevo Raven con indiferencia.

— ¡Oh, vamos Rae! Una fiesta de graduación es algo que todo adolecente debe experimentar—

—En mi primer lugar, mi nombre no es Rae, es Raven. Y en segundo lugar, una fiesta de graduación es completamente innecesaria—

Chico Bestia se quedó en shock.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?—

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no hable en serio?—

— ¿Tú realmente no quieres asistir a una fiesta de graduación?—

—No, sinceramente no me interesa—

— ¿No quieres utilizar un hermoso vestido?—

—No—

— ¿Qué hay de la comida gratis?—

—No me importa—

— ¿No quieres bailar?—

—Definitivamente no—

— ¿Por qué?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

Otro silencio se formó alrededor de los dos, Raven simplemente observo a Chico Bestia y finalmente suspiro.

—Porque…porque…— Repetía Raven sin saber que responder.

—Porque tú no sabes bailar ¿Verdad?—

Raven aparto su mirada bruscamente.

—Eso no importa. Como si bailar realmente nos ayudaría a vencer a Slade—

—Rae, tienes que aprender a relajarte un poco—

—Yo no puedo "relajarme". Es peligroso—

—Raven ¿Por qué simplemente no te relajas y socializas un poco?—

—Porque yo no necesito hacer eso—

—Alguna vez en tu vida has querido ser como una adolecente normal ¿Por lo menos durante un día?—

—No—

Por supuesto, eso es una gran mentira. Raven en secreto deseaba muy a menudo poder haber nacido como una chica normal. Poder expresarse, sin temor a que sus poderes se salieran de control, al menos durante un día. Pero finalmente recordaba que desear cosas no tenía sentido alguno.

Chico Bestia observo fijamente a Raven. La hechicera simplemente se dio la vuelta.

—Tenemos que volver— Fue lo único que dijo Raven antes de comenzar a caminar.

Chico Bestia simplemente se quedó parado y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

—Baila conmigo— Dijo finalmente Chico Bestia.

Raven se detuvo y miró fijamente al mutante, como si a este le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunto la hechicera bastante confundida.

—Baila conmigo, Raven. Todo adolecente debe bailar por lo menos una vez en su vida—

—Chico Bestia…—

—Vamos, Rae. Es solo un baile—

Solo un baile…

Chico Bestia la miró fijamente con sus ojos de color verde oscuro y ella le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿De verdad quieres bailar conmigo?— Pregunto Raven.

—Sí. Yo no te lo hubiera pedido si fuera todo lo contrario— Asintió Chico Bestia.

Quería bailar con ella. Él quería pasar algo de tiempo con ella, solo para llegar a conocerla.

Raven retiro su capucha. Su cabello violeta oscuro brillaba con la luz de la luna brillante. Chico Bestia camino hacia ella y la tomo de la mano.

—Es fácil—

Dicho esto puso su otra mano en la cintura de Raven. Por un momento la hechicera se tensó, pero luego comenzó a relajarse. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de las personas. Por lo general algo como esto era muy peligroso. Pero por alguna razón, cuando se trataba de Chico Bestia, ella no parecía tener problema alguno.

El baile fue bastante sencillo. De hecho uno ni siquiera podría llamarlo un baile. Lo único que hicieron fue balancearse al compás de la música. Incluso Raven podía hacer algo como eso. La cabeza de la hechicera descansaba sobre el hombro de Chico Bestia. Eran casi de la misma altura, solo había una diferencia de un par de centímetros entre ellos dos.

Pero lo más desconcertante para Raven eran sus emociones. Podía sentirlas dentro de ella. Todos los diferentes colores que la componían, colores que se esforzaban por escapar y ser libres al fin. Ahora se encontraban en completo silencio. Ninguna de sus emociones la molestaban. Ellas estaban dejando que fuera ella misma. Que simplemente sea Raven.

La suave música continúo sonando. Chico Bestia simplemente no podía creerlo. Era la mano de Raven la que se encontraba sosteniendo entre la suya. Era la cintura de Raven la que se encontraba sintiendo con su otra mano. Se trataba de la cabeza de Raven la que se encontraba recargada sobre su hombro. Era el olor a lavanda proveniente del cabello de Raven el que estaba llegando a su nariz.

Pero esta no era Raven. No era la misma Raven que meditaba cada vez que tenía tiempo libre. No era la misma Raven que lo insultaba o le regalaba miradas irritadas cada vez que le contaba una broma.

Esta era la verdadera Raven. La Rave por la cual tanto había anhelado en conocer.

No era más que Raven y esto era un solo baile. Pero se sentía como si…pudiera sentir un sinnúmero de sentimientos

Entonces la música se detuvo. Ellos también se detuvieron, pero ninguno de ellos se alejó. Se quedaron abrazados…fundidos uno con el otro. Las olas habían dejado de golpear la embarcación y no había ninguna brisa. Era como si todo el tiempo se hubiera congelado.

De repente Raven se apartó de Chico Bestia, completamente conmocionada y horrorizada consigo misma por lo que acababa de suceder.

—Tenemos que regresar— Dijo Raven dándose la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse.

—Si— Fue la única respuesta de Chico Bestia.

Los dos regresaron a la pista de baile. Cyborg aún se encontraba atestado de bocadillos y refrescos. Robin y Starfire se encontraban hablando en voz baja, mientras un pequeño sonrojo estaba presente en sus mejillas.

Raven y Chico Bestia evitaban el contacto visual. Estaban de pie al borde del crucero, sin hablar y sin hacer ninguna clase de sonido. Ninguno de los dos hablo de nuevo hasta que todos regresaron a la inmensa Torre.

Mientras Robin, Starfire y Cyborg se fueron a la cama. Raven decidió ir a la cocina y prepararse una taza de té. Chico Bestia aún se encontraba allí. Se acercó al refrigerador para tomar un vaso de leche de soya, pero se dio la vuelta para mirar a Raven quien también se encontraba mirándolo.

—Hola—

—Hola—

Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra. Después de un largo silencio en donde ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual, fue Chico Bestia quien finalmente decidió decir algo.

— ¿Un baile más?— Pregunto Chico Bestia.

—Solo uno más— Respondió Raven, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Chico Bestia simplemente le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Y mientras se encontraban bailando, Raven susurro.

—Gracias, Chico Bestia—

— ¿Por qué?—

—Por bailar conmigo—

—No es nada, solo es un baile—

—Si…solo un baile—

Y cuando finalmente terminaron de bailar, ninguno de los dos se separó, puede que fuera solo un baile, pero ambos sabían que había un significado mucho más profundo en todo eso.

* * *

><p>Les agradezco mucho a los que leyeron esta historia ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Decente? ¿Malo? Ya saben que yo aprecio su opinión, tanto yo como la autora, les estaremos totalmente agradecidos por sus comentarios.<p> 


End file.
